Princess Karaoke
Tai and Joe discover Mimi being waited on as a princess by some music-loving Digimon, who hope to awaken their master from a deep sleep using the power of Mimi's voice. Synopsis Tai and Joe take Matt's boat to a castle on an island. Upon entering, they find lots of Gekomon and Otamamon rushing around, running various errands for 'the princess', who turns out to be none other than Mimi. When Tai and Joe tell her she has to go, she betrays them by having them thrown out by the servant Digimon. Tai and Joe wonder why these servants follow her orders, and they take them to their slumbering master, ShogunGekomon, who will only awaken after hearing a good singer. Mimi keeps them serving her otherwise she won't sing for them. After attempting to record Mimi's voice with help from, Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon and Palmon are thrown in jail. After a bad dream, Mimi realises what a fool she's been, and decides to sing for the Gekomon and Otamamon. Her crest glows as a result of her change of heart. When ShogunGekomon awakens to Mimi's singing, he is less than pleased and blasts everyone with the horns on his back. He is eventually defeated by MetalGreymon, and Mimi joins Tai and Joe as they set off to join the rest of the group. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions ''(Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "How do they get their mail?" :—'Joe' back to his usual complaining as they climb the stairs to the castle. "We should have known it was Mimi." :—'Tai, Agumon, Joe, and Gomamon' learn the identity of the spoiled princess. "Get down off that high horse of yours and shift your rear into high gear!" :—'Tai' getting angry because of Mimi's bad attitude. "Whoa! Somebody's had a few too many donuts!" :—'Tais initial reaction to Lord ShogunGekomon. ''"Sorry, I forgot the words!" "You know, this place is too dark. How about we get a disco ball and some spotlights, huh? And, of course, we'll need hair, makeup, and costumes." "I'm tired. Let's pick it up tomorrow." :—'Mimis many excuses for why she can't sing, much to the Gekomon and Otamamon's frustration. ''"After that, he might not wake up for another 300 years." :—'Tai', Agumon, Joe and Gomamon try to sing in Mimi's place, but fail. Tai: "Is she gonna chop off our heads?" Joe: "Don't even joke." :—'Tai' and Joe wonder what Mimi has in store for them now. "I wanna sing a song, A song to bring Shogunmon around. When he hears my voice, I hope he likes the sound. He has to listen, Listen to my sincere heart. I've learned that friends are friends, Even when they're apart. I've asked my friends to forgive me From the bottom of my heart! If it's my choice, His eyes will open wide. And the Gekomon will be cheering, Cheering with pride-" :—'Mimis song, including what she's learned about being sincere. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes